The desirability of tethering animals or goods to a set location is commonly known. Typically, when an animal is to be tethered, the stake must necessarily be driven into the ground in an otherwise open area such that the animal may move within the area defined by a circle having its center at the tethering stake without becoming entangled with articles within that area. When the tethering stake is driven into the ground in such an open area, it often poses an obstacle to those otherwise desiring to use the area or maintain it. With the tethering stake typically protruding from the ground, the stake poses a hazard for tripping those venturing into the area or engaging mowers or other implements used by those seeking to maintain it. Moreover, with the tethering stake extending from the ground, the security of the engagement is compromised, since the protruding stake defines a lever arm for the animal or would-be intruder to facilitate removal of the stake.
It has been previously known to provide tethering stakes which may be driven completely into the ground and below the ground surface. One such approach is shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,834. While the apparatus of that prior art has been found suitable for its intended purpose, it is not given to complete removal or concealment of the securing line at the point of attachment when tethering is not desired. Further, the claws provided in the prior art tethering stakes, while providing a vast improvement over the art at the time, are of a flat planar nature, somewhat minimizing the effectiveness thereof.